Summer Holiday
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: The team are off on holiday to Paris. What better place for Gerry to tell Sandra his feelings other than the City Of Love?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Holiday?

'Come on, Sandra!' yelled Gerry. He'd agreed to pick his guv 'nor up in order to take her to the airport. Strickland had persuaded Gerry, Sandra, Jack, Brain and Esther for a well-earnt,2 week holiday in Paris. Jack hated to leave Mary behind, but thanks to promises to not too be _too _bossy on holiday from Sandra, he'd grudgingly agreed to go on the trip.

Gerry's mouth fell open. Sandra's usual attire was smart jeans and leather jackets. Today, she was wearing a jaw-dropping white dress. She looked amazing. 'Guv, you look, well, erm, different!' said Gerry when he'd found his tongue again. 'Thank you.' Said Sandra, rewarding him with her dazzling smile which she kept especially for him only.

They were meeting the rest of their 'crew' at the airport.

When they got on the plane, Sandra was still glowing from the compliments she had received from the rest of the gang. She was quite a girly-girl at heart, but she knew that Gerry would laugh if she came to work in a pink dress!

When the plane landed on French soil, Sandra grabbed her bag. Gerry was partaking in a nap. 'Wake up! We're here!' said Sandra, shaking him awake.

A/N

So I tweeted fic ideas some time ago, and someone asked for this one!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxxxx :D


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the hotel, they each went up to their respective rooms to unpack. Sandra changed into her beloved black jeans and brown leather jacket.

Sandra remembered the last time she had been in Paris. It had been for her 10th birthday. Her mum had taken a picture of her and her dad on the top of the Eiffel tower. Sandra treasured that photo. She realized she was crying 'Pull yourself together!' she told herself crossly.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 'Come in' she called, thinking it would be Jack, asking if he could go home because he was missing Mary. To her surprise, Esther came in. 'Hi , Esther. Everything okay? What's Brian done now?' asked Sandra. 'Oh, Brian's done nothing. It's about my conversation with Jack. About you and Gerry's relationship' replied Esther. Sandra looked completely shocked.

A/N

OKAY I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

'What is it? Is Jack okay?' asked Sandra worriedly. 'Jack's fine. He said that he's sick of you dancing around each other and what better place for Gerry to tell you how he feels other than in The City Of Love?' Esther asked. 'Ummm, er, well...' stuttered Sandra. 'Sandra, even I've noticed the looks, the flirts you give each other. I think it's time to do something about that. Look, you're not exactly in the first flushes of youth, stop acting like teenagers!' replied Esther. For the 2nd time in half an hour, Sandra looked shocked again. 'Okay, I'll talk to him if I get the chance' said Sandra nervously.

The next day

Sandra hadn't slept very well, so she was like a bear with a sore head. Brain knocked on her door before 9in the morning, so he got a bollocking.

Sandra was still a bit miserable when she went to to the hotel breakfast area. Gerry was the only person in the team still there, finishing off a large English breakfast. 'Gerry! We're supposed to be in France!' Sandra laughed, sitting down with a chocolate croissant. Gerry had an idea. 'I may not like the food, but would you like to come out for a trip to the Eiffel Tower with me today?' he asked. Sandra perked up. Maybe she'd be able to talk to Gerry about how she felt. 'I'd like that' she smiled.

Reviews welcome,

Laura :) xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra jumped into the waiting taxi that Gerry had ordered for them. 'What's the plan for today then?' she asked Gerry. 'Well, first we'll go and do some touristy things like go and look round the Tower, then we'll go to lunch in a little restaurant I've found and then you can drag me round the shops. Sound good?' Gerry replied. 'Yep!' replied Sandra.

The queue for the Eiffel Tower was mercifully quite short, otherwise Sandra would have turned back and gone straight home!

They climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sandra got to the top quite quicky. 'Come on, lazybones!' she called down to Gerry.

When Gerry finally joined Sandra at the top of the Tower, he noticed that tears were in her eyes. 'Sandra, are you ok?' he asked, going over to her, She smiled at him. 'I'm more than okay.' She replied, putting her arms around his neck. 'What the?!' asked Gerry. He didn't have time to finish because Sandra kissed him on the lips.

'What was that for?' he asked her when they stopped for the need to breathe. 'I had a discussion with Esther. She said that her and Jack are sick of us 2 dancing around each other. I put a stop to that. I realized that I do love you. More than any man I've ever loved' she said, looking into his eyes. 'I love you too. Shall we go back to the hotel?' asked Gerry, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes. 'Okay. Let's not waste any more time by showing each other how much each of us means to to one another' replied Sandra. Gerry took her hand and led her back down the Eiffel Tower.

A/N

This isn't the end!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx :)


	5. Chapter 5

They got back to the hotel,. Sandra made to go up to her hotel room, but Gerry led her away. "Whaa? Where are we going?" she asked. "Don't worry, we are going upstairs. Just a different way." Explained Gerry, taking her hand and leading her up the flight o stairs opposite.

When they had gotten up 3 flights of stairs, Gerry put his hands over Sandra's eyes. 'What are you doing?' she asked him. 'You'll see' he replied, smiling to himself.

"Wow! The King Henry Suite!" exclaimed Sandra, when Gerry had led her into the room and taken his hands away from her eyes. 'Do you like it?' he asked. 'I love it!' she replied.

They both undressed. Gerry gently guided Sandra onto the large, king-sized bed. She fell onto it, bouncing as she did so. A giggle escaped from her mouth. Gerry shook his head and joined her.

He slipped into her, slowly. 'Faster, Gerry!' Sandra ordered. He followed he instructions, drinking in her quiet moans of pleasure.

'I… Gerry I'm close, please don't stop' gasped Sandra before her body gave up to the intense, amazing pleasure that Gerry was giving her. She fell onto him. He came a second or two later, his body also giving up to the pleasure that Sandra had created for him.

After Sandra and Gerry had indulged in a nap afterwards, they went to down to the hotel room for dinner, despite Gerry telling Sandra that they could have room service if they wanted. She was adamant that that would only be at breakfast, and besides, she wanted to tell the others their news.

THE END

I hoped you liked this little fic!

Laura xxx


End file.
